


Come Home

by BelerensCloset



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Clarke punches a mirror, Clexa, Domestic Fluff, F/F, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Mentions of Suicide, Pregnant Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelerensCloset/pseuds/BelerensCloset
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have been married for fifteen years, and Lexa is kidnapped while working for the NYPD. Clarke tries her hardest to stay strong, but some things aren’t so easy.





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally just a small one shot that I wrote for my girlfriend, therefore it isn’t very long or high quality. I am writing a multichapter fic though, and I’m in need of a beta if anyone is interested. HMU if you’d like to talk about becoming one.

Three months, six days, nine hours and seventeen minutes. The exact time it had been since Lexa was pronounced missing by the NYPD. Lieutenant Alexandria Woods. She remembered seeing the headline come across her screen at home on the tv as she blanked out everything that the captain was saying. Her wife, going for a simple routine drug bust, had been kidnapped and taken from her. Taken from their eighteen year old daughter who was now graduating in two weeks. They had had her when they were both young, Lexa not wearing protection and Clarke being Clarke, saying "no no it'll be fine. Just pull out." But nine months later at the age of nineteen, Clarke gave birth to a seven pound, nine ounce baby girl. It had been hell, but neither of them gave up on their dreams, and by the time Madi was eleven, Lexa was a Lieutenant with the NYPD and Clarke was a Pediatric surgeon. 

Here she was now though, alone with her daughter that would soon be leaving for college, wondering if her wife was even alive anymore. Most of the NYPD except for a select few had given up on finding her, saying that she was dead by now. She wouldn't let that thought infect her though. Life had been different and hard without her. Clarke used to come home to her wife usually doing something stupid, or her laughing with Madi in the kitchen or living room. Now there was just silence. There were so many nights that she woke up to the sound of her own screaming, seeing things like her wife's beaten and bloody face, scarred and covered in bruises. She would be cold to the touch. Her heart just blood soaked muscle, no longer beating. 

Her coworkers offered their support, but none of it did anything to reassure her or get her wife home safe. Abby had been around more as well, often stopping by the house to make sure Clarke was eating and that she was getting enough sleep. Even when Clarke said yes to having slept well or having eaten a full meal, Abby knew better. She didn’t push though. 

"Mom?" The sound of Madi’s voice snapped her out of her trance and she looked up. 

"Hey... sorry what were you saying?" Clarke wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans and took a deep breath in, ignoring the missing scent of her wife.

"Aden invited me over for dinner. Can I go?"

"Uh. Yeah, go ahead. Just be home before ten okay? Do you want a ride?" 

"No, It's a short drive so it should be okay."

"Tell me when you get there alright? I don't want anything to happen to you." Clarke sat quietly after saying that, thinking to herself that if she lost Madi too she wouldn't make it. 

"I will. I'll be careful mom." With that, the eighteen year old hugged her tightly and left with a short goodbye and I love you. 

When the front door closed, Clarke looked down at her stomach and for the third time that day, she cried. She ran her hand over the swollen surface and closed her eyes.

"Come back to me..." Silent tears rolled down her cheeks and she pulled her phone out, unlocking it and looking at the hundreds of pictures taken with her wife. Her deep green eyes and long brunette hair, contrasting with her own light blonde. Her laugh, personality and shitty pick up lines that she'd often use even though they'd been married for almost 15 years. She would go to work and see husbands and wives so damn happy to know that their spouse was okay, god how she wanted that to be them. To be able to run to Lexa and fall apart in her arms again when she's had a shitty day, to hug her tightly when she saw that she was okay, but every day with no results, her hope and faith were dwindling just a little more. 

Before she could slide to the next picture, she felt the familiar feeling of bile rising in her throat and she ran to the bathroom, emptying out her stomach into the toilet. She dry heaved when there was nothing left to get out, and cried when she couldn't dry heave anymore, remembering the days that Lexa would be there to rub her back and care for her. She sobbed hard and collapsed onto the floor, letting out every regret she had ever had. Clarke cried and screamed for her wife, tearing at the clothes on her that were suddenly too tight. Suddenly in a blind fit of rage, she stood back up and slammed her fist into the mirror, sending glass through the bathroom and into her hand. She ripped open the cabinet, slammed her fist into the wall hard enough to make a hole, then threw everything from the open cabinet onto the floor and ripped the shelves out before collapsing again. She reached for a bottle of pain killers and stared at it, her hands shaking as her fist closed around it. 

She wanted it to stop. She wanted it to end. Just wanted to be happy again. The cover came off and she poured the remaining pills into her hand and raised it up to her mouth. 

"M-Mom?" She dropped the pills, her hands shaking even harder as she looked up at her daughter. Before she could say anything, Clarke felt a rush of exhaustion overtake her and she blinked slowly, her eyes rolling back before she saw nothing but black. She swore she could hear her wife's voice in the back of her mind yelling her name as she gladly let darkness overtake her. 

~~~

When she woke up, Clarke was in a hospital room, hooked up to a heart monitor. Her hand was wrapped in clean white bandages and her other hand was wrapped in someone else's with a clip on her index finger. 

"Madi?" She asked in a low raspy voice. 

"She's at school sweetheart." Clarke looked up, not believing the voice.

"What... you're not- Lexa?!”

She was beat to shit honestly. Her eyes were bloodshot and dozens of cuts scattered her face. Clarke noticed a sling on her left arm and a few stitches on her hand. It looked like she had been thrown into a shark tank, but fuck was she gorgeous. 

"Hey baby... you gave us quite the scare." Clarke turned onto her side and pushed herself into the brunettes arms, hanging her arms around her neck and holding on tightly. 

"You're okay..." the words came out in a quiet whimper. 

"I'm just fine" Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde and held on tightly, rubbing her back slowly as she shook and sobbed in her arms. "Breathe baby. Breathe for me." Clarke only cried harder and dug her nails into the brunettes back. 

“Clarke... Klark.” 

“Lexa... you’re alive. You’re alive.” Lexa only stayed holding the blonde against her, not saying anything. They stayed like that for a while, content to be with each other again for the first time in so long. When Lexa pulled back, she grabbed the blondes face in her hands gently and rubbed the tears off of her face. The blonde had calmed down for the most part, and she was now just looking up at her wife with loving and relieved eyes. 

“Can we go home?” Clarke asked it softly, not wanting to be in a hospital that she didn’t need to be at when they could be spending time together. 

"Whenever you want. We can go now, just have to sign you out. That better be mine by the way.” Lexa pointed to the bump in Clarke’s stomach and smiled. Clarke brought her hand up to Lexa’s face and held her hand there.

“They’re yours, shithead.” Lexa laughed, and her eyes lit up at the use of the word they. 

“Twins?” Lexa asked it hopefully, her smile bright. Clarke nodded again and leaned in to kiss the brunette softly. 

"I missed you, and they missed you too. You haven't been here to give them a belly rub at night like you used to do with Madi.”

"Well I'm back and I won't miss a single one from now on, okay?" Clarke nodded and moved to get up, taking off the small clip on her finger, only to be stopped by Lexa, who instead picked Clarke up and held her bridal style. 

“No way you’ll be walking when I’m here now. I need to prove my strength again.” Clarke laughed and kissed her cheek. 

“As long as you still have abs, you have nothing to prove.” Lexa smirked, winking at Clarke. 

“Those never went away baby.” Clarke laughed and hummed. 

“Good, because home isn’t home without them.”


End file.
